


Meaningful Looks that Mean Some Sort of Meaning, Why?

by Jojorice



Series: Isagi Yoichi has a Mental Breakdown [1]
Category: Blue Lock (Manga)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Humor, M/M, Stupidity, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29144757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jojorice/pseuds/Jojorice
Summary: It all starts when Isagi attempts to follow Rin's training regimen, pushes himself further than his physical capabilities, then nearly drowns in the bathtub. The confusion only quickly snowballs from there.
Relationships: Bachira Meguru/Isagi Yoichi
Series: Isagi Yoichi has a Mental Breakdown [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139150
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25





	Meaningful Looks that Mean Some Sort of Meaning, Why?

**Author's Note:**

> I tried coming up with a good title at least 5 times, and this is what I ended up with. I find it funny, so I'm keeping it, but I'm sure I'm gonna regret it later lol
> 
> Hope you enjoy this as much as I had fun writing it! ^^

Isagi rolled over as he buried his face deeper into the fluffy duvet, groaning as a particular sore knot in his calf made contact with the cold frame of the bed. Shuffling back and forth, he wrangled his sore foot back into his burrito blanket, tightly wrapping the blanket even tighter around him. His currently aching muscles and joints were really, all his fault. He’d gotten caught up in Rin’s stupid ‘lukewarm’ insults yesterday at the training room, and after a full day of doggedly badgering him and doing about hundred more leg presses, pushups, and squats, he’d nearly ascended to heaven when he’d slumped into the communal bath that night. Luckily, Bachira and Chigiri had found him before he drowned to death, hauling him out of the water just in time, and Isagi was now suffering all the more consequences for it.

“I-sa-giii~” a voice suddenly sang in his ear, and Isagi groaned in response, pulling the blanket higher over his head. The voice laughed, and a hefty weight landed on top of him, knocking the breath out of him with an ‘oof’. “Wake up already, I’ve been waiting for you forever!” 

Isagi begrudgingly poked his head out from beneath the covers, squinting as he looked up in the bright light to see Bachira smiling brightly as he sat on top of him, rocking back and forth. Bachira laughed as he looked down at Isagi, a hand reaching out to grab at his bed hair teasingly. “Your hair looks so silly!!”

“...Bachira?” Isagi groaned, batting Bachira’s hand aside and rubbing at his sleep-crusted eyes. “What are you doing here?” He looked at the bed beside him- Nagi’s- and found a row of very empty and made beds. A feeling of dread slowly creeped down his sleep-fogged mind, and with a burst of realization, he quickly sat up, sending the other tumbling off of him in a jumble of limbs. “Shit, am I late for morning training?!” His head whipped towards his bedside clock to see 7:10 a.m. blinking back in bright green numbers, signaling, fortunately, not the start of morning training, but the start of breakfast.

Bachira’s laughter rang through the air, catching Isagi’s attention. He looked down to see him rolling back and forth on the ground, hands holding his shaking sides. “Y-You should’ve seen your face! Haha- you looked so silly~” 

Isagi let out a tense breath, smiling sheepishly as he scratched the back of his neck. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to send you flying.” He leaned over his bed and grabbed Bachira’s hand, hefting him up to his feet as he internally winced from his aching muscles. “Last night’s training did a number on me,” Isagi groaned as he stretched his arms with a pop, “and now I’m aching all over. I’m such an idiot-oof!” He turned his head to the side to see Bachira’s arms slung over his shoulders, smiling as he suddenly leaned forward to nuzzle his nose into Isagi’s neck. Isagi immediately went rock still in the other’s embrace as he felt a flush slowly creep up his neck, making its way through his cheeks to the very tips of his ears. 

“B-Bachira?” Isagi inadvertently stammered, simultaneously embarrassed and inquisitive to what suddenly brought this touchy and affectionate change around in his friend. “W-what’s up?”

“Nothing,” Bachira’s muffled voice resonated against his back, “I’m just happy.” He released his vice like grip on Isagi and leaned back on his haunches. “Aren’t you?” Isagi turned around to see Bachira’s head tilted inquisitively, smile bright and hands on his knees.

“Of course!” Isagi breathed out in relief and excitement, the flush on his ears fading, “We’ve finally made it in the Blue Lock 11 Team, and we’re going against Japan’s own U-20.” He looked down at his calloused palm, the events of yesterday morning’s lineup callout flashing vividly in his mind. “This is just the beginning,’ Isagi breathed out, adrenaline fully pumping through his veins as he clenched his fist.

Bachira pumped his fist up, yellow eyes shining brightly, “Of course! That’s the spirit. About time, if you ask me,” he suddenly leaned in close, so close that his warm breath fanned Isagi’s cheek and their noses were almost touching, “but that’s not all I was talking about, silly.” With that, he pressed a quick smooch to the side of Isagi’s temple, then bounded off the bed, a spring in his step as he gave a quick wave at the doorway, smile bright and ears slightly flushed- “I’ll be waiting for you at the canteen~ Don’t be late, ‘cuz I’m hungry!” And just like that, he was out the door, leaving a dumbstruck Isagi behind in an empty dorm room, thoroughly confused, and thoroughly embarrassed.

“...D-did Bachira just kiss me?”

\-------

Isagi stared at his reflection in the communal bathroom wearily, utterly bamboozled and white toothpaste dripping out of his mouth as he dumbly mulled over everything that happened over the day. There was something going on, and it seemed like everyone was in on it except for him. To really explain it all, it really just started from that morning in the canteen-no, from the moment he woke up- and it just snowballed into mass confusion from there.

After he’d woken up and gotten ready, Isagi quickly headed to the canteen, bumping into Chigiri and Nagi who’d just finished breakfast, placing their trays onto the conveyor belt. “Hey, about time you woke up!” Chigiri snorted with a smile, crossing his arms, “after dragging you out of the bath yesterday-”

“He what in the bath?” Nagi asked as he finally tore his eyes away from his game, thumbs still rapidly tapping away at the screen.

Chigiri smiled, turning to Nagi as he laughed behind his hand, “He was practically floating upside-”

“Okay, okay,” Isagi interrupted, pulling a sheepish face as Chigiri burst into full blown laughter, “I’ve learned my lesson. No more drowning in the bath for me, I swear.” 

“Iii-swwaa-bwi~” Bachira called across the canteen as he stood up and waved a hand fervently, cheeks stuffed full of spaghetti, “I swaveddd bou a spoott!” Isagi’s stomach grumbled as if on cue, bringing a sheepish smile to his face.

“I better get going,” Isagi said, grabbing a tray of food, “Gotta eat fast since I woke up late!”

Nagi walked off with a smile, playing his game and waving a casual hand. “See ya later, bathboy.” 

Isagi spluttered, “Hey, Nagi!-” but the silver haired boy was gone.

Chigiri laughed, clapping a hand on Isagi’s shoulder. “Don’t worry about it too much-almost everyone knows after all. And take some time eating too- Bachira’s been waiting for a while.” They looked over to see Bachira devouring his bread. “Well, uh, for as long as he could wait.” 

Isagi froze as Chigiri’s earlier words resonated in his mind. “Wait, what? Everyone knows?” How did him nearly drowning in the bathtub spread that rapidly overnight? 

Chigiri frowned, lips pursed as he pushed a strand of hair behind his ear. “Yeah, well I mean, a lot of people were there at the time. But it’s fine, no one’s judging you.” He cracks his knuckles threateningly, “And well, if otherwise....” 

Isagi blinked in surprise. “It’s fine, no need to get violent about it!” He just had a silly accident in the bath-who knew Chigiri was the aggressive type? Was everyone getting a little more aggressive because of their newfound ‘egoism’? More importantly, he didn’t remember anyone else at the bath except for Bachira and Chigiri-but to be fair, he was out of oxygen and in a haze from nearly drowning, so he was expected to forget some things, right?

Chigiri crossed his arms, and smiled, snapping Isagi out of his thoughts. “Right, I’m sure you can fight your own battles. I’ll see you later!” And with that, he walked off, his cryptic message leaving Isagi utterly confused for the second time that day. 

Shaking his head, he went to sit beside Bachira, who had all but eaten everything on his plate except for one mushy clump of meat on the edge of the plate. “Took you long enough!” Bachira said, poking the meatball on his plate, “I saved a bit of food so we could eat together, see?”

Isagi laughed, a swell of affection rising in his chest. “Pfft, are you still hungry? We can share my food instead. It’ll be quicker anyway, since there’s only-” he looked up at the analog clock hanging on the far side of the canteen wall, “agh, there’s only three minutes left!” He quickly shoved a bite of bread into his mouth, chewing fervently. “Gwotta hurry!” With much difficulty, he swallowed the dry hunk, quickly washing it down with a glass of water.

“Quick, over here,” Bachira said, and Isagi looked over to see Bachira smiling brightly as he held out a fork covered in spaghetti, “say ahhh~” Isagi opened his mouth in equal parts confusion and subconscious command only for the food to be shoved eagerly into his mouth. Bachira giggled cutely as he wiped a bit of sauce off the side of Isagi’s mouth and quickly licked it off his thumb, cheeks slightly flushed. From across the room, Raichi cackled as he walked off with Igaguri in tow, sending Isagi a shit eating grin. 

All Isagi could do was chew dumbly, ears flushed bright red and mind running in circles as Bachira leaned into his side, leaning across his tray as he scrupulously spinned some more spaghetti from Isagi’s plate as if this was another normal thing they both did.

“Isagi, open wide~”

And then there was training, and that’s when Isagi really started to feel like he was missing something important.

Isagi wasn’t going to lie, he was starting to feel like the butt of some very elaborate joke that everyone was in on, except for the fact that he wasn’t exactly being made fun of, and he had no idea what the joke was. During training, everyone had sent him shit eating grins or meaningful glances when he’d practiced dribbling with Bachira. He’d quickly forgotten about it after he started getting into the gist of things-focusing on their teams plays and his own self improvement- and then the whistle blew for their break, and everyone dispersed. Isagi sighed and rubbed his neck down with a towel as he went to the sidelines, thinking deeply about the assets he needed to get back into his ‘flow’, only for Bachira to leap onto his back and almost knock him over.

“Isagi~” Bachira sang on top of his back, completely disregarding both of their sweaty and aching muscles, “I forgot my water bottle. Can I borrow yours?”

“Sure,” Isagi said distractedly, still thinking deeply about his skill set. He sat down by the wall and dug around in his bag and looked to the side only to catch a saucy wink- from Igaguri of all people- and handed his water bottle to Bachira. Bachira clasped the bottle in both his hands with a happy ‘thanks!’, and then promptly sat down in Isagi’s lap, leaning back against him.

“...Uhhmmm,” Isagi said intelligently, cheeks flushing pink, and hands wavering with uncertainty in the air, “W-why are you-ashkklllll?” 

Bachira stiffened slightly and straightened up, the tips of his ears burning brightly against his fluffy hair, hands tightening around Isagi’s water bottle. After a pregnant pause he turned around carefully, bright golden eyes wide open and cheeks flushed pink in uncertainty, “I-Is it okay? Can I?”

“Of course,” Isagi’s traitorous mouth said before his slow witted brain could catch up, heart inadvertently hurting from putting that hesitance on Bachira’s face. “Anything you want.”

In an instant, Bachira’s shoulders relaxed, and he smiled almost blindingly as he practically melted back into Isagi, the crown of his head nestled in the crook of Isagi’s neck. “Hehe, thanks!” With that he popped open the top of Isagi’s bottle, poured some water in his mouth, and stretched his legs out in front of him with ease. Isagi, on the other hand, just sat as carefully and as still as he could for the rest of the break, and if Bachira nuzzled his nose into the side of Isagi’s neck, or if someone wolf whistled from the other corner, Isagi Yoichi was nonetheless wiser, because despite all of these clues, he was deaf, his mind was blank, his eyes unseeing, and his heart most likely already imploded from everything that is Bachira Meguru. 

After that, Isagi was able to quickly ignore it as he threw himself into practice, soccer taking over his head again, until he passed by Rin into the weight room.

“Already leaving?” Isagi said conversationally, wrapping his towel around his neck and fully expecting Rin to insult him or ignore him, only to stop as Rin stopped right in front of him, lips pursed together and eyes narrowed.

“...Look, dumbass,” Rin said slowly, crossing his arms, “I don’t care about your personal affairs, and who you go about snogging-”

“-Woah- what?!-” Isagi spluttered, ears blazing red.

“-but don’t go messing up and dragging me down,” Rin finished, slinging his towel around his neck a little too aggressively.

“Right back at you,” Isagi cocked an eyebrow, eyes narrowed, “don’t go dragging me down either.”

Rin appraised him for a long moment, lips pursed, eyes narrowed. “How lukewarm,” and with that, he strode out of the weight room, leaving Isagi wondering what that was all about, staring dumbly at the open doorway as if expecting to see Rin pop up again and spew some more cryptic nonsense. Instead, Bachira poked his head in, asked Isagi if he could join, and they’d ended up doing leg presses and crazy yoga poses together for about an hour or two.

And then. And then things really started to snowball, and Isagi didn’t even know where to start. 

So he’d gone back to his room, grabbed his toiletries, a fresh set of clothes, his towel, and headed down to the bathroom. All was normal. There were a few people there, as expected after training, including Nagi and Chigiri in the communal bath. He’d spotted them, headed straight to the bath, and was having casual conversation when Nagi suddenly shot him a shit eating grin, and all of a sudden, Isagi found his face in Bachira’s hands, tilting his head back up to look at him.

“Isagi, you can’t faint in here again,” Bachira pouted, “it was hard dragging you out last time. You’re heavy.”

“R-right,” Isagi said dumbly, cheeks pressed in Bachira’s hands, “I won’t.” Bachira giggled and stepped into the bath besides Isagi, and Isagi sat as still as a rock as Nagi and Chigiri sat on the other sides, sending him meaningful looks. Meaningful looks they must be, because he’d been getting meaningful looks all day, but how could they be meaningful when he didn’t know the meaning that was meant behind them?

“You know,” Chigiri suddenly started up conversationally, “I’ve been using this really nice shampoo recently. It’s really meant for dyed, damaged hair, but it’s done wonders to my roots.”

“Ywo’re such a pwrincess,” Nagi blubbed in the water, poking his toes out, “asdkl-” he sputtered as Chigiri abruptly shoved his head into the water, a fake smile on his face. Bachira laughed as Nagi popped back up, hair drenched and floating in the water, and Isagi felt the anxious knot in his chest loosen as he laughed along, the original atmosphere from earlier smoothly shifting back in place.

“Anyway, as I was saying,” Chigiri continued on conversationally, flipping his long hair to the side, “The shop messed my order up, and now I have an extra bottle, if either of you want to try it…” he looked at Nagi, who was now floating on the either side of the bath, and coughed emphatically.

“Oh.” Nagi spluttered as he sat back up, scratching his head. “Right, you guys should try it- it smelled like melon pan and tasted like bubblegum,” he said with absolutely no conviction, and Isagi is about 2000% sure he’d made up bullshit.

“Oooh, really?” Bachira chirped up in excitement, looking up from the rubber ducky he was playing with in the bath, “I wanna try~”

“You should,” Chigiri said, pushing a strand of hair behind his ear, “It’ll definitely help your blond highlights.” He nodded over at one of the baskets under the showerheads, a purple bottle of shampoo sitting by the stool. “I’ve got it over there.”

“Well c’mon Isagi,” Bachira stood up excitedly, pulling his towel around his butt, completely oblivious to Isagi turning his head immediately in the other direction, ears flushing red, or the other two snickering at him. “We’ve gotta go try it out.”

“Wait-” Isagi said, completely baffled as to why he was coming along, of all people, but Bachira already tugged him out of the bath and toward the showers. He looked back for help only to get a cheeky grin from Nagi and a wave from Chigiri, which did nothing but make him even more nervous.

They got to the showers and Bachira plopped down on the stool, picked up the shiny purple bottle, and stared in amazement, as if it held all the secrets of the world. “I wonder if this really tastes like bubblegum,” Bachira said in awe, pouring the white shimmery liquid in his hand and bringing it up to his mouth-

“- Bachira, don’t eat it!” Isagi yelped, snatching Bachira’s hand away from him. “Ingesting soap is bad.” 

“But Nagi said it tastes like bubblegum,” Bachira said quizzically, looking up at Isagi from behind him, “And bubblegum is tasty.”

“Nagi’s-” Isagi cut off and sighed deeply, pressing a hand to his head. “He was joking.” He looked down to see Bachira pouting, looking at the shampoo in equal parts disappointment and interest. He didn’t want to be the breaker of dreams but he also didn’t want Bachira to end up in the med ward with soap poisoning, of all things. 

“Don’t know until I try,” Bachira shrugged, bringing his hand up anyways, and in pure desperation Isagi grabbed the showerhead, sprayed Bachira’s hand, and sent the soap spiraling down the drain. Bachira stared at the sinking soap in mute disappointment, shoulders slumping, and Isagi suddenly felt guilty again. He didn’t want Bachira to get sick but he also didn’t want Bachira to look sad, dammit.

“...Here, how about I wash your hair instead?” Isagi offered, not really sure what else he should be doing to make up for the disappointment, and as if he uttered a magical spell, Bachira perked up, eyes brightening and cheeks flushing. Why was Bachira so cute?

“Really?”

“I can’t say I’ll do a good job.”

“Okay~” Bachira sang-sung, a shy smile on his face, and he passed the bottle into Isagi’s hands. “Take care of me, okay?” 

Isagi gulped, poured the shampoo into his palms, and rubbed them together before uncertainly putting his hands on Bachira’s curly hair, awkwardly and slowly massaging the shampoo into his scalp. Bachira sighed, relaxing into Isagi’s touch, and gaining a bit of confidence, Isagi carded his fingers through Bachira’s hair, being careful to untangle the knots or not pull too hard.

“It feels good,” Bachira giggled, the tip of his ears tinged pink, and Isagi gulped, finding himself torn between running out the bathroom screaming or pressing a small kiss to the crown of Bachira’s soapy head, which in all honesty, probably wouldn’t deviate too far from everything that had happened between them today. 

“...Alright, time to rinse,” Isagi said, grabbing the showerhead, and trying his absolutely hardest to mute everything in his mind, he sprayed the suds out of Bachira’s hair, leaving only glossy, shiny, wet curly hair behind. 

“It tickles,” Bachira giggled, shoulders shaking, and after a moment of some fumbling and squirming and giggling, Isagi finally managed to rinse everything out. When Bachira turned to look back at him, gaze unbearably affectionate and smile bright and fond, Isagi swore he could hear the knot tighten exponentially in his chest. 

And now here he was, managing to eat dinner so fast he ate it all in three bites and rushing to the communal bathroom to brush his teeth. The faster he ate, the faster he could brush his teeth, and the faster he brushed his teeth, the faster he could leave the bathroom, and the faster he left the bathroom the faster he could finally have his existential crisis about Bachira by himself, in his shared room with Nagi, Chigiri, and Barou in peace. 

Spitting out the toothpaste and rinsing his mouth, Isagi took a peek outside of the bathroom and found no one in sight in the hallway. All clear. Feeling confident, he sighed and made his way down the corridor to his room, opened the door, and found it empty. Looking at the time, he figured everyone was either eating dinner or spending time in the monitor room, which gave him a good hour to have an existential crisis on his own.

Flopping face down on his bed, Isagi had about two seconds to relax before he heard a knock on the door. “It’s unlocked,” Isagi groaned from his pillow, voice half muffled. Whelp. So much for having an existential crisis on his own-whoever comes in will just be there to witness it, whether they like it or not.

A weight settled down on the side of Isagi’s mattress, the person placing something else on the bed beside him, and Isagi couldn’t have been bothered to get up. “Isagi?” a familiar voice said, and Isagi immediately sat up ramrod straight, head turning so fast he almost gave himself whiplash. Bachira blinked back in surprise, dressed in his striped pajamas and arms curled tightly around a kuma bear plushie, hair soft and dried and curled and utterly adorable.

Bachira looked back in surprise before bursting into giggles, “Did I surprise you? Hehe, I didn’t mean to.” He plopped down on Isagi’s bed beside him onto his striped pillow, nestling comfortably into his side. “I was thinking we could have a sleepover,” he almost said shyly, and to top it off, he covered his mouth as he giggled with little sweater paws, cheeks flushed pink, and Isagi lost it.

“OkayIdon’tunderstandwhat’sgoingon,” Isagi blurted out in a rush, cheeks flaming red in equal parts embarrassment and affection and confusion and who knows what it even was at this point, because he lost his mind a long time ago. Honestly, he probably shouldn’t have said anything. He can figure it out, right? Just like soccer. It’s just like soccer, right? What is it, anyway?

Bachira tilted his head to the side, confusion on his face as he looked up from his pillow. “What don’t you understand?” Isagi sighed internally, because leave it to Bachira to decipher the confusing string of words he just blurted out.

Wringing his hands nervously, Isagi brushed a hand through his hair. “Well you’ve been acting...different, today.” He looked up at the ceiling, because if he looked down at Bachira, he was sure he would die. Bachira fell silent beside him, and the moment stretched for too long, and Isagi was starting to wonder if he said something wrong.

“...Acting different?” Bachira said, completely puzzled. “How?” Isagi nearly smacked himself in the head.

“Well first, you k-kissed me in the morning, then you fed me, then you s-sat in my lap, a-and,” Isagi trailed off in utter embarrassment, unable to carry on, cheeks and ears flushed pink as he buried his face in his hands.

“Well yeah, silly,” Bachira said, rolling over onto his stomach as he propped a chin on his palm, looking up at Isagi with a confused smile, “We’re dating, aren’t we?”

Isagi stared back blankly, the cogs in his brain moving slowly. “We’re what?”

Bachira’s smile slipped slightly, his lips turning into a small frown, “Dating...aren’t we?” 

“...We are?”

Bachira looks up at him, lips pursed into a frown, “Last night, at the bath?” When Isagi’s face remains blank, he sits up, kuma bear pressed tight to his chest, urgency growing in his voice, “You’d asked me out then, remember?”

Isagi racked through his brain. He only remembered Bachira and Chigiri’s blurred faces. “I did?”

Bachira bit his lip, golden eyes a little bright for a different reason. “...You said I looked like an angel, and then-”

\---

Isagi’s pretty sure he’s dying. The water is too warm, too comfortable, and his body aches all over, and he’s pretty sleepy, but he also can’t breathe, and he’s not really sure why. Suddenly, strong arms haul him out of his warm cocoon of water, and there’s a figure looking down at him, their hair a little curly and a smile on their lips, golden eyes a little worried, and Isagi has no idea who this person is but they are practically ethereal. If he squints, it looks like they have wings and a golden halo on their head too. Is that…?

“He’s heavy,” Bachira grunts, and Raichi laughs loudly in the back as Chigiri sighs and walks over, helping the other haul Isagi out of the bath.

“What an idiot,” Rin comments, wiping his back down as he looks over from the side, “should’ve just let him drown.”

Igaguri laughs, wiping his nose. “I thought I saw his head sink down over there.”

Isagi groans, eyes opening, plastered flat on the bathroom floor like a limp noodle.

“Heyyy,” Bachira giggles, chopping Isagi in between his eyes on the forehead, “you nearly drowned there, sleepyhead!”

“An...an-angel?” Isagi groans, making grabby hands at Bachira, and Barou erupts into laughter. Bachira laughs aloud, cheeks flushing pink.

“That’s Bachira, you idiot,” Chigiri laughs, putting a hand on his hip, “and we just saved your ass.”

Isagi frowns, pursing his lips, cheeks flushed, and reaches out to grasp Bachira’s hand.

“Ooooh, he’s doing something,” Igaguri whispered conspiratorially.

“Then,” Isagi smiles, pressing a kiss to Bachira’s hand, ”Bachira, will you do me the honor of dating me?”

The whole room falls silent as they all stare at Isagi in equal parts amusement and surprise.

Bachira giggles brightly, cheeks flushed bright red for a completely different reason than the heat in the bathroom. “I’d love to, Isagi!”

\---

“...and that’s what happened,” Bachira finished, hands clenched tightly around his kuma bear plushie and eyes bright.

“Oh…I see.” Isagi murmured distantly, a small part of his soul flying away and launching itself into the sun. The two sat on the bed for what seemed to be a long time, an awkward silence sinking itself into the room around them. Isagi felt so stupid. Stupid for being stupid, and then stupid for not recognizing everything, including his feelings earlier, which is a different kind of stupid, but still stupid nonetheless.

“...A-Are we still dating?” Bachira mumbled, voice wavering, curly fringe covering his eyes as he looked down at the bed, grip tight around the plushie. 

“I’m such an idiot,” Isagi sighed, turning to look at Bachira. Bachira stiffened, only slightly relaxing when Isagi reached out to pry his grip away from kuma-kun, who looked like his eyes were being squished out of his poor cuddly face. Holding Bachira’s hands in his own, Isagi leaned down, looking up at him as the knot in his chest tightened, heart swelling with affection. “I should’ve done this properly from the start. Bachira Meguru, will you date me?’

Bachira looked down at Isagi in surprise, gold eyes bright and slightly red. Gripping Isagi’s hands, a small smile spread across his lips, and he giggled, leaning forward to give Isagi a big, warm hug. “Okay!”

Isagi felt the knot in his chest loosen, butterflies fluttering wildly in his stomach, and he buried his head in Bachira’s hair, smiling brightly against his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> I also do art! ^^ (but I'm more active on deviantart) hehe  
> https://www.instagram.com/jojoriceuwu/


End file.
